Con el alma en los labios
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Universo Alterno. Neji: un joven empresario cansado de su vida. Sakura: una mujer que se vale de cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, incluso de venderse a sí misma. Una fría noche, la búsqueda de algo nuevo y un amor que nace de la nada. NejiSaku. OneShot.


**Con el alma en los labios  
Capítulo único**

Las luces de los carros se extendían por la avenida sin parecer tener un fin, acababa de caer la noche en la ciudad y la gente regresaba a sus casas después de arduas horas de trabajo. No así Neji Hyuuga, quien tamborileaba sin muchas ganas dentro de su tsuru plateado, esperando a que el tráfico cesara, pero que no tenía intención alguna de regresar a su hogar. Se encontraba totalmente harto de todo, de su esposa, de la rutina del día a día, quería un cambio en su vida, pero no sabía qué hacer para darle un giro a todo.

El tráfico se aminoró lentamente y para cuando salió de aquella avenida, su reloj le marcó que eran las 11 p.m., pero eso no hizo que le dieran más ganas de regresar a su casa, no quería entrar allí y ver a Tenten esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos, enojada por cualquier cosa, no le apetecía. Vagó sin rumbo algunas calles hasta que, sin darse cuenta terminó en la denominada "zona roja" de la ciudad. En donde se encontraban apiñadas, en cada esquina, varias mujeres.

Su mente le lanzó una alerta. Él no solía actuar así, ¿qué demonios le había picado? ¿Qué hacía allí él, tan recto y serio? Sin percatarse, se detuvo en una esquina, todavía cavilando, sus ojos blancos no se posaron en nada, hasta que una mujer se acercó a su ventanilla. Él la escrutó con la mirada, advirtiéndole que se andara con cuidado al hablarle, pero ella parecía tan tranquila que le pegó algo de eso cuando se dignó a bajar la ventanilla. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de sorpresa, la muchacha no parecía tener más de 20 años y además parecía temerosa, como si nunca hubiese hecho aquello. Sin embargo, era muy bonita. Tenía los ojos verdes y la tez clara, además de un largo cabello rosado que le caía por la espalda y la hacía ver un poco más niña.

— Ho-hola ¿necesitas compañía esta no... che? -preguntó ella, con voz quebradiza, delatándose como primeriza.

Neji siguió evaluándola con la mirada y recriminándose por estar cayendo tan bajo.

— Sakura, quizás no sea lo indicado, déjame a mí -la apartó una rubia, también muy bonita, pero con cara de enojada, que no le gustó nada a Neji- Y bien, ¿necesitas compañía?

— Sí -se sorprendió al decir- Pero la quiero a ella -señaló a Sakura, quien comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

A la rubia no le gustó que la hicieran de menos, pero se hizo a un lado y le dio un empujón a Sakura, que entró al auto, con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín. Se alejaron inmediatamente, otra vez con rumbo desconocido. Neji seguía asustándose de lo que estaba haciendo, primero yendo allí y después contratando a una chica. Debía de estarse volviendo loco, eso no era lo normal en él. Miró de reojo a Sakura, que miraba por la ventanilla y tenía un tic en la pierna y pensó en pagarle, pero no cobrar sus servicios, porque no era lo suyo, cuando ella habló.

— Ahm... ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?

— No lo sé -contestó sinceramente él- Pero me pareció que no te gustaba estar allí, así que es mejor.

— Se me nota mucho ¿no? Qué tonta, así no serviré para esto -se ruborizó aún más ella, sonriendo tímidamente. A Neji le fascinó aquél gesto y aun más el que le parecía muy fácil hablar con ella, a pesar de que quizás ella le hacía la plática sólo por el pago.

— ¿Por qué te dedicas a eso, si no te gusta? -preguntó él, al detenerse en un alto.

— Oh, es una historia demasiado larga. No creo que te guste oírla, no creo que tú me pagues sólo por hablar. Así que ¿a dónde iremos?

— Lo que yo no me creo, es que tú pienses que soy esa clase de hombre -le contestó él bruscamente, enojado por aquella proposición.

— Hasta hace un tiempo -se decidió a hablar ella- Yo vivía con mi esposo, Sasuke. Nos casamos por una tontería, quedé embarazada, yo no había madurado y cuando tenía 16 años me decidí a ser la señora Uchiha, así que se lo propuse y aunque pensamos que todo saldría bien no fue así, tras unos meses, me obligó a abortar porque no teníamos los recursos suficientes. Éramos jóvenes y yo era idiota, él lo sabía. Durante años me tuvo en su casa, parecía que todo iba bien, me dolía lo de mi bebé, pero pensaba que si estaba con él todo saldría bien... pero un buen día, me echó de allí alegando tener otra mujer que sí le servía y me quitó lo poco que tenía. Así que, heme aquí. -e hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia.

El auto se detuvo súbitamente en una calle solitaria y en la cual, las luces parpadeaban de vez en cuando. La mente de Neji se encontraba hecha un caos tras esa confesión, sentía un asco tremendo por aquél tipo, despreciando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, bonita y sencilla, pero con una determinación enorme. También sentía que todo lo que él había tenido era más de lo que merecía él o Tenten, que vivían en un apartamento bonito y que se habían decidido a no tener niños por ser un estorbo. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que su vida era miserable en la rutina, cuando había una chica que había abortado a los 16 años y ahora trabajaba como prostituta en el asiento de su carro? Había sido un idiota y además, ingenuo.

Debía, de alguna manera, pedirle perdón por haberle preguntado semejante tontería, por eso se había detenido. Sakura miraba hacia otro lado, ni siquiera se había inmutado porque se habían detenido, o al menos escondía muy bien que estaba nerviosa. Cuando Neji se acercó a ella, volteó el rostro aun más y él se dio cuenta de que habñia estado llorando. Oh, vaya, ¡qué bien!. ¿Cómo podía haber enamorado a Tenten con tan poco tacto? Ni él mismo se entendía a veces.

— Mírame -le pidió él, y tomando su mentón dirigió su cara hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de la mujer se encontraban anegados en lágrimas y le costaba mucho no dejarlas salir- Perdóname por ser tan idiota.

— No. -contestó ella- ¿De qué debo perdonarte, si tú no tuviste la culpa de mi pasado?

— Te hice recordarlo, eso es más que suficiente -afirmó él, un tanto avergonzado de estar mostrando sus sentimientos a una desconocida.

— No eres tan malo como pensé -sonrió ella, contagiándole su sonrisa a Neji, que se tomó su comentario de buena gana y procedió a limpiarle las lágrimas de las mejillas.

— No tienes por qué hacer esto, Sakura. Consigue otro trabajo, algo que no te haga sufrir más -le pidió él, aun cerca de su rostro, respirando su dulce perfume.

— Yo no sé qué podría... -la mujer se calló inmediatamente, perdida en los ojos de su acompañante, que le imploraban de verdad que se alejara de aquella vida. Los sollozos se reanudaron, pero esta vez, en lugar de limpiar sus lágrimas, Neji la acalló sellando sus labios con un beso.

— No seas tonta, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? -dijo él, pero no agregó nada más, dejando todo en misterio.

Neji puso el automóvil en marcha con Sakura recargada en su hombro, se sentía como un chiquillo haciendo una travesura, pero sabía que lo que hacía estaba bien, ella no se merecía esa vida, nada en ella, ni sus ojos puros, ni su cara aniñada sería para nadie más que no fuera él, lo había decidido. A pesar de estar casado, a pesar de que iba en contra de todo lo que creía y lo que le habían enseñado, él DEBÍA estar con ella. Lo había cautivado, tenía tal espíritu y tal inocencia que simplemente, no podía dejarla pasar.

¿Amor a primera vista? Él no creía en ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, no podía dar otra explicación a lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso cuando entró a la habitación de aquél lujoso hotel, cargándola tiernamente, pudo encontrar alguna respuesta a su comportamiento. Era todo tan irracional, tan irreal pero a la vez tan perfecto, como un sueño vívido, que no sintió remordimiento alguno por la esposa que le esperaba en casa, ni por el estátus social que perdería si alguien se enteraba.

Ella era su todo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad, la suavidad de sus labios y de su piel, su voz llamando su nombre, la calidez que emanaba... era su momento perfecto, su principio, su final, su renacer. La amaba, la amó desde el momento en que la vio, en que la poseyó y en el cual la convirtió en su amante. Liberándola de la vida que había escogido y dándole una nueva, en un apartamento bonito del otro lado de la ciudad, en el cual lo esperaba todas las noches, ávida de su cariño.

Y es que.. ¿cómo no quererla, cómo no mimarla? Lo había salvado de un abismo oscuro de monotonía y le había brindado con su sonrisa una razón para esperar impaciente el término de sus horas laborales, le hacía amar las noches y destestar los días, le hacía sentirse tan libre dentro de aquella sociedad tan hipócrita, que simplemente, era imposible no extrañarla.

Tenten notó el cambio inmediatamente, lo que afectó aun más la ya tan inestable relación que habían estado manteniendo. Ella sin saberlo lo empujaba aún más a los brazos de Sakura con sus constantes celos y rabietas, pero no sabía hacer nada más por mantenerlo a su lado. No entendía o más bien, no quería entender que eso se había acabado y que aquella noche en la que Neji no llegó a dormir había encontrado a alguien mejor.

— ¿Cuándo regresas? -sonrió ella falsamente, al despedirse de él en el aeropuerto.

— En un mes -respondió secamente él.

— Cuídate, mi amor -lo despidió ella, agitando la mano antes de verlo subir al avión.

— Claro -contestó él inmediatamente, dándose la vuelta para subir al avión- Nos vemos.

— Adiós -dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin percatarse de que una mujer caminaba hacia ella.

Ambas chocaron y la bolsa de la mujer cayó al suelo, donde los juguetes y biberones se desperdigaron por el suelo.

— Lo siento -se disculpó Tenten, ayudándole a recoger los juguetes del suelo a la mujer.

— No es nada -sonrió ella, quitándole importancia e incorporándose para darle una vez más las gracias.

— Que bebé tan lindo, ¿cómo se llama? -preguntó Tenten, al ver como la mujer cargaba a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

— Oh, ella es Nia.

— Qué bonito nombre, es muy linda su hija. -comentó, haciéndole caras a la niña y sintiendo de pronto un cierto malestar al ver sus rasgos- Por cierto, soy Tenten.

— Sakura -se presentó ella- Mucho gusto.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Algo no estaba bien ¿o sí? Sakura escrutó a la mujer frente a ella por algunos instantes, pero decidió que no era nada de importancia, Tenten hizo lo mismo, simplemente era raro porque se habían conocido por casualidad ¿verdad?

— Oh, bueno. Tengo que marcharme, un gusto, lo siento.

— Adiós.

Tenten la observó marcharse en el mismo avión en el cual había partido su esposo. Sin embargo, no le pasó por la cabeza que estaba viendo a la amante e hija de su esposo, pues se marchó muy tranquila a casa, pensando en si era mejor preparar algo para cuando Neji regresara.

Sin imaginar la verdad... sin saber, que nunca más lo vería regresar.

FIN.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir los últimos días, me da muchísima flojera, pero esta idea rondaba mi cabeza los últimos días así que pensé en escribirla. Sí, sé que está horrible y que parece de telenovela, pero no doy para más, es para un concurso en un foro, so... no puedo decir mucho. Uhm, críticas en el botón de abajo, ojalá les guste, a pesar de que sea una historia malísima.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!

PD. A ver si en estos días subo el capítulo nuevo de Amar es combatir, es que estoy seca de ideas YOY!


End file.
